Surprise
by DisneyV
Summary: Takes place when Kurt leaves for Dalton. He goes and is met with many surprises. One of them being Rachel Berry
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt's POV**

I walked into the choir room at McKinley with Mercedes, about to tell them that I'm transferring to Dalton. When I see Rachel I'm shocked. She's wearing actual clothes. She dumped Finn after the Britney week. Everyone was shocked. Now she's wearing actual clothes, something must be weird.

"Hey guys, I have an announcement." I said standing in front of everyone, all paying various degrees of attention. "I'm transferring to Dalton Academy."

It was completely silent for all of 10 minutes. Then everyone exploded all at once.

"That's our competition!"

"Why?"

"What the absolute hell?"

"Hell to the no!"

"GUYS!" I hear someone yell, and I'm pleasantly surprised to see that it was Rachel. "Let him go. It's obviously because of Karofsky, and Dalton will be good for him. There's that zero-tolerance bullying policy. It doesn't fucking matter what the hell we think. This is what's best for Kurt, so take your ears, and pull real hard. You may be able to get your heads out of your asses long enough to realize this is what he should do."

Everyone, myself included stared slack jawed at the diva. She not only cussed, but she did it 3 times. Whatever caused her to undergo this makeover better not change. She's actually normal now.

"Thank you Rachel." I said, choking on my words, but not only because of shock, also because of the fact that I was so mean to her, and she still stood up for me without a second thought.

She nodded and looked like she was having an internal debate. "No problem Kurt. Be safe leaving. I'll walk with you." I nodded, she grabbed her bag, a Candie's over the shoulder, and walked me out.

Karofsky walked up to us as soon as we walked out. I braced myself for something that never came.

"Hey Hummel!" he shouted. He would've done something worse than that, but Rachel stepped in front of me. She gave him a pointed glare and he turned and walked away.

"How did you do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I got him on tape admitting he's gay. He'll do anything to keep it from getting out there."  
"But you would never do something like that!"

"But he doesn't know that." She half shrugged.

"Thank you Rachel." She nodded, and didn't look all that sad. Instead she looked mischievous.

"We'll see you around Kurt. Eventually." She smiled and walked over to her car, which also made me do a double take. It is a 2008 jet black mustang.

*2 weeks later*

Dalton is amazing! So are the Warblers and Blaine of course. I can't wait for tonight though, because I'm going to meet Wes's girlfriend for the first time. All the Warbler's love her. Apparently she can cook, plays video games, gymnastics, sports, is a phenomenal dancer, and mellowed out Wes. Plus, Wes says she has the voice of an angel, but none of the other Warblers have ever heard her sing. They've been dating since, well since a week after Rachel dumped Finn. Being at McKinley so long has made me start to count time by major events. Even though they've been dating that long, everyone's been friends much longer. Blaine says Wes got the courage to ask her out after she finally dumped her ex.

 **Wes's POV**

I'm so nervous. I know Kurt is excited, but what if they don't get along. He and Rachel are both divas and everything. My girlfriend is Rachel Berry. She's not just my girlfriend though, she's also my best friend. I love how all the Warbler's are good friends with her as well. She's usually here every weekend and day after school, but these past couple weeks she's been busy finding a replacement in their glee club.

All of a sudden the doors to the Warbler's practice room opens, and in walks in my gorgeous girlfriend.

Kurt's jaw drops. "Rachel? Rachel, you're Wes's girlfriend?" Wait, they know each other?

"Yea. Hiya Kurtsie! Boys," She blew them a kiss, "and Wes." She turned to me and gave a kiss. I'm so glad I finally got my chance with her.

"Wh- How- huh?"

"It's a long story Kurt." We all nodded.

"Is this why you had a sudden makeover?"

I glanced at her. She was giving Kurt what we all named, the Ray of Death. All of the Warblers, including me, simultaneously shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" I intervened. "Ray's always dressed like this."

"Yeah, Kurt. What are you talking about?" She was talking through gritted teeth

"How long have you known Rachel?" He asks us.

"For 6 years."

"Oh, you mean, slushy?"

"Slushy." Rachel confirmed.

"What about slushies?" I asked. I was in the middle of the conversation, but had no idea what was going on.

"But if you just would've normally-"

"It's in the past Kurt. It's not your fault. It's Noah's, but I don't blame him as much as it sounds."

They shared a smile and a hug.

"What about slushies?" I asked raising my voice slightly.  
Kurt looked at Rachel who shook her head. I looked at her, and she looked down. I put my finger under her chin and made her look up at me.

"Chel, please. Tell me." I said, concern laced in my voice.

"I'm afraid you won't be with me if I do," she said in a small voice.

"Chel, I'm not going anywhere."

"None of us are." David said, breaking our little bubble.

"Yeah. We've been your friends since we were all 10 years old. You think anything is going to change that?" Jeff asked. Rachel, Jeff, and Nick were the pranksters of the Warblers. Nick and Jeff on their own weren't that bad, but add Rachel into the mix, and the pranks become epic.

"I'm sorry I was a part of it. I never should've been." Kurt said, coming up behind her and squeezing one of her shoulders.

"It's okay, you didn't know me." Chel shrugged, but I could tell the apology meant a lot to her.

"No it's not, but they need to know."

"Okay. I'll tell you what really goes on at McKinley."


	2. Chapter 2

Wes's POV

After Chel finished telling us about her life at McKinley, I ran out of the room. I head to the gym, and continuously punch one of the punching bags.

How could they do that to her?

 _Punch_

Didn't they know she was fragile?

 _Punch_

Didn't they have a heart?

 _Punch_

A soul?

 _Kick_

Do they have any feelings whatsoever?

 _Punch_

Why did they do that to her?

 _Punch_

Why didn't we notice?

 _Punch_

Why didn't she do anything about it until a few weeks ago?

 _Punch_

Why didn't she tell me?

My last thought had me sinking down to the ground, crying because I didn't notice it. I was head over heels in love with her, but I didn't notice she was being bullied. I've known her for 6 years, and I didn't notice anything for 3 of them. Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't I see it?

Blaine's POV

After Wes ran from the room, Rachel broke down crying, sinking to the floor. I don't blame her. I know what it's like to be bullied, but she pulled me out of the situation I was in before it got too bad. What makes me feel bad is that I couldn't do the same for her. She helped me transfer to Dalton, but I didn't even know she was getting bullied at school. And it was worse than what I had to go through. It may not seem like it, being beat up vs slushies, but I only had to go through it maybe once a week. She got multiple slushies to the face everyday. The things some of those people said about her, I'm shocked people could sink that low. The one I hate the most is RuPaul. She is clearly a girl. Another thought hit me as to why she was crying. We just told her we weren't going anywhere, and as soon as she's finished, her boyfriend literally runs away.

Another sob sounds throughout the room, and it's like whatever spell was cast is broken, and everyone is rushing towards her, making sure she's alright. Jeff, being the closest, gets to her first and holds her tight. I can tell she appreciates the hug, regardless of the tears still running down her face. Everyone is questioning her now. Asking her more about it, why she didn't tell us, etc.

All of a sudden I hear Kurt yell. "Everybody back, she needs space."

The entire group (excluding Jeff, considering she's clinging on to him, backs off, but still something is off.

"She can't breathe!" Kurt exclaims, and everyone holds their breath, waiting to see if she'll calm down.

"Kurt, I-I-I can- I can't" She was stuttering a lot, trying to catch her breath.

"It's okay Rach, just breath. In and out. In and out."

It looked like it was working until her breathing picked up again, and she couldn't get a single word out.

She kept going like that until her breath suddenly stopped for a couple seconds, and then picked up again.

"What's going on?" David asked, worried.

"She passed out. Someone call 911. Someone else go get Wes, and most of all, hurry." Kurt ordered, helping Jeff with Rachel. Nick dialed 911, while David ran to go and get Wes.

David's POV

I can't believe Rachel went through so much! As soon as she passed out I ran to try and find Wes. I don't know where he would go. I mentally mapped out Dalton, trying to figure out where he would go. I checked out his dorm room first, then the gardens, one of the other choir rooms, the auditorium, almost everywhere. I even check with some of the teachers. As I thought through the layout again, I felt like punching the wall. Of course! He would go to the gym. I ran as fast as I could.

I pushed the door open and walked in, searching for Wes. When I saw him I jogged over, only to see him crying. Wes rarely ever cries. When he does, it means he is really, really upset. I don't blame him. I felt like crying after Rachel explained her year at McKinley. I had no idea how I was going to talk to him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Wes asked after he noticed my presence.

"She didn't want us to do anything we shouldn't and she was afraid we'd stop being friends with her. Which we'd never do."

"Why didn't I notice? I'm in love with her, and I didn't even notice she was being bullied," he asked, burying his head in his hands.

"None of us did. You know she's a great actress." I tried to lighten the conversation, bumping our knees together.

"Regardless! It's all my fault, why didn't I fucking notice?" Wes jumped up, screamed in frustration and punched the nearest punching bag.

"It's not your fault Wes, it never was, unless you threw a slushy on her." I commented, standing up. Wes almost never cussed.

He spun towards me and glared, poking his finger into my chest. "I would _never_ do anything like that ever. _Especially_ not to Rachel."

"I know, but we need to go." I pulled him along.

"Why? What's going on?" I grimaced, hating that I had to tell him this.

"After you left, Rachel kind of…" I trailed off.

"Rachel kind of what?" Wes asked, danger creeping into his voice.

"Kind of passed out." I stated. May as well rip it off like a bandage.

"WHAT? Why didn't you come get me earlier?!" Wes yelled, running full speed toward the Warbler choir room.

"How was I supposed to know where you were?" I asked, holding my hands up in defense. We arrived just as Rachel was being loaded onto a stretcher. Wes ran up to the paramedics, and I'm guessing told them he was riding with Rachel.

I just hope she's okay.

Wes's POV

"Come on Rachel." I said as we drove to the hospital. "Wake up. I'm here. Please. I need you. I love you. Please just be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Wes's POV

We've been at the hospital for about an hour, and the doctors won't let us in to see Rachel. They would give us updates, but I haven't seen her chocolate eyes for almost two hours. It was worrying me. All I could think is that if I hadn't left, she wouldn't have had the panic attack. She's had them since she was a little girl.

Her father's aren't everything she makes them out to be. She doesn't want people to feel sorry for her, so she acts like she's had the best life. The Warbler's know better. As we sit there, we go through the worst part, waiting. As we wait, I remember when we first met.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was at the movie theater. They were showing the reruns of all the Star Wars episodes. I went out to get a snack between the 3rd and 4th episode. When I got to the concession stand I ordered more popcorn and waited. Then she walked in. She was alone, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. I found out she was going to the Star Wars marathon. When my popcorn came, I waited for her._

" _Hi." I said shyly._

" _Hi," she replied, giggling._

" _If you were coming to the Star Wars marathon, why didn't you come earlier?" I couldn't help but ask._

" _I don't like the first episodes. They aren't as good as the originals. I'm Rachel." She stuck her hand out, and when our hands met, all I could think about was how soft hers were._

" _Wes."_

 _Right then and there, I fell in love with her. I wanted to be with her forever._

 _*End flashback*_

I smiled as I was lost in my memories. I was shaken out of it by David. Rachel not only was OK, but she was also awake.

"She wants to see you man. No surprise there." We exchanged sad smiles and I headed down the hall to her room. I walked in and she was lying on the bed, and she looked so fragile.

"Hi." She says softly, not looking at me.

"Hi." I reply. "Are you OK now?"

"I'm better. Why'd you leave?" She asks me in a small voice.

"I had to blow off some steam. I will never leave you again. I'm sorry babe."

She looked relieved. She beckoned me closer, and then she kissed me. "What happened is in the past. It hasn't happened at all since last year."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'm pretty sure the rest of the boys want to see you too. We were all so worried about you Rae."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just… you know I can't control them." She looked down, playing with her hands.

"We know, and we don't blame you or anything, but we can't help but worry."

"I understand that. You can let them come in."

I kiss her again, and walk out to let the boys know. "Can we see her now?" Jeff and Nick ask in unison. I smile fondly. We have a family right here.

I nod and everyone heads to her room. Kurt hangs back.

"So… Rachel?" He raises one eyebrow like he's asking for an explanation.

"Yea. Rachel. Like we said, it's a long story Kurt, and right now, I want to be with my girlfriend."

He nods. "Okay, but as soon as the weekend's over, I want an explanation."

"Okay." We both went to Rachel's room.

PUCK'S POV

It's been a couple weeks since Kurt left, and Rachel just glows. No one knows what it is. Finally, one day after glee, we all corner her in the choir room.

"All right ManHands, why are you so happy?" Santana asks harshly.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"We care because it's annoying." Quinn says, rolling her eyes.

"And I love you Rachel and I want you back." Finn says, smiling that dopey ass smile that makes her swoon. We all expect a reaction from that, but not that reaction.

For 5 minutes there was pure silence, and it was a bit unnerving. Then she stands up, walks toward Finn, and instead of kissing or hugging him like we all expected, she slaps him in the face so hard, it leaves a perfect red handprint.

"Let's get one thing straight. I will never go out with you again Finn. Not only am I happily in a relationship, but I know you are with Quinn. So don't even try." Then she grabs her black messenger bag, and walks out of the room, and out of the school.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I want to know who she's dating. Something doesn't feel right about all of this."


End file.
